The invention relates to water closet construction for use in high security institutions, such as prisons. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for preventing complete removal of water from the water closet in a high security type environments.
It has been a recurring problem in prisons and similar institutions that communication is established through the plumbing fixtures between prison cells since the plumbing fixtures, such as water closet drainage lines, once devoid of water, can serve as a means for direct vocal communication between adjoining cells or even for hiding of forbidden material.
It is conventional to install water closet unit in a prison cell in such a manner that only the toilet bowl and part of the drainage pipe faces the interior of the cell. The remainder of the plumbing fixtures, that is the water pipes and common headers, as well as the water tanks are positioned within a narrow space formed between the walls, on the exterior of the prison cell.
The present invention contemplates provision of a means to prevent vocal communication through the empty water pipes, as well as a possibility of hiding the forbidden material.